


Rebuilding Benson

by suddenly_im_Mr_sex



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba rebuilds, Barson, Benson is broken, Blow Job, Consensual Sex, Emotional Sex, Emotional Trauma, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Making Love, Romance, William Lewis - Freeform, romantic sex, torture aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenly_im_Mr_sex/pseuds/suddenly_im_Mr_sex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Olivia Benson's life is torn apart by William Lewis, Barba offers to keep her safe. After realising how much Barba truly cares, she admits her feelings, and Barba begins to rebuild his Olivia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebuilding Benson

“Look, I’m sorry Liv but you need to stay with someone in our unit,”

“What so you can get reports on me?”  
“Yes. Because I need to know that you’re safe.”  
“None of them need to babysit me just so you can sleep better Cap.”  
“Actually, DA Barba volunteered.”  
“Barba?”  
“Captain’s orders.” Rolling her eyes, Olivia turned around, Barba was standing outside, leaning back against the adjacent wall in an effort to appear casual.  
“Signed up for babysitting duties?”  
“Olivia I…” he stumbled, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, “I told him not to tell you I offered. I just want to make sure you don’t do anything stupid…”  
“You think I’m gonna hurt someone Barba?” She shot him an accusatory glare,  
“No Oli…Liv, I’m worried you’re going to hurt yourself.” She looked to the floor knowing the truth in his words, her eyes prickling at his genuine concern.  
It was a quiet trip back to his place, both her and her things had been piled into Barba’s car almost as soon as she arrived, he drove a 69 Camaro which wasn’t hard to pick considering his attire.  
His house was much the same, stylish but classic, sparsely furnished, this was a man who rarely splashed out, but when he did he admired every piece, the furnishings coming together in a way that was uniquely Rafael Barba.  
“This is… a very nice place. I guess I know now why you’re so happy when you win.” Instantly Olivia regretted what she had said, he noticed,  
“I know… you didn’t mean it, it’s alright, that was how I felt before I started working with you… and the team of course.”  
“I see how you care.” Olivia nodded, she walked toward him as he emptied his pockets onto the table, he turned and she found herself staring,  
“If I’m gonna be staying here I have to be straight with you Barba.” He still looked vaguely bored, clearly unaware of the bombshell she was about to drop.  
“If I had not just come home from being kidnapped and tortured for the past four days I would be kissing that smug smile right off your face.”  
Barba’s jaw dropped, he’d heard some alarming, distressing and surprising things in his time, it came from his line of work, but nothing came as more of a shock than this.  
“I thought you were with Cassidy?”  
“No, he was just worried as a friend, we broke about a month ago.”  
“Okay. You’re usually the one that knows what to say in situations like this, but if you still feel that way once you’ve slept on it then we can discuss it.”  
“Sleep on it? You think I’ve just decided this now?”  
“Wh...?”  
“You were the reason I broke things off with Brian, Barba. I knew even if you didn’t feel the same I couldn’t lie to him.”  
“Then please, let me sleep on this. But I need you to know that it is agony not touching you right now.”  
Barba showed Olivia to his bedroom, making a space for her belongings and heading back to the living room,  
“I’m sure the two of us can share the bed maturely.” Olivia called into the hallway, Barba appeared at the door,  
“You may be able to but I… don’t trust myself. Good night Olivia.”  
“Night Rafael.”  
As he set up for his night on the sofa he thought about how he knew he wanted her, and that loving this woman was not crossing his mind for the first time on a lonely night.  
After somehow sleeping heavily for a few hours, Barba awoke to Olivia’s screams, thrashing in his bed. Being considerate for once, he turned all of the lights on before opening his bedroom door, she was still most or entirely asleep and he knelt beside her,  
“Olivia.” He said once, quietly.  
“Oh god. Oh, Rafael it was him, I’m all messed up aren’t I?” He shook his head,  
“Do you mind if I lay beside you, just to make sure you get some more sleep?” She smiled weakly and lifted the covers, his warm body sliding in beside hers. After trying to relax for several minutes she spoke,  
“You’re all tense, what’s wrong?”  
“After what’s happened I just…” he rolled over, the pillow muffling his voice slightly, “I don’t want you to think I’m him.” Rubbing his shoulder, he turned to face her,  
“I know you’re not him Barba, you feel so different, everything you do is the opposite of him, I could never feel your warmth and think of his coldness. Come here.” Barba shuffled over, moving the blankets with him and lay his body flush against her back, spooning her and covering them with the now excess bedding,  
“Night.”  
“Night Liv.”


End file.
